Sequel : Email
by VongolaXII
Summary: Sequel to Email. "I miss you." Mukuro whispered. A few hours after the funeral Giotto has contacted Mukuro, bringing with him an unexpected news. AU Dae69


**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR (dammit)**

**Claim : I own this fic**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I decided to make a sequel for Email since I kinda don't like the way it ended. So with the help of my friend, AspiraSilverSkylark (check her stories...) I came up with a sequel of it. *winks* Please review.**

* * *

><p>Subject : Missing<p>

From :giottovongolaprimo

To : mukuroillusionist

I'm sorry, Mukuro I have bad news or might be good new depends on how you receive it, you didn't come to the funeral didn't you? Let me tell you what happen. G, Cozart, Alaude and the rest help carried Daemon`s coffin during the funeral,none of us had carried one before but Alaude did, he told me something was off, the coffin was too light, so we decide to lay it down next to the burial, we open it up and were shocked to find that its empty only with a letter inside it, it was address to you. I'll send the letter to you, it might have arrived on the evening.

Vongola Primo.

* * *

><p>1 September<p>

True, a letter did arrived that evening. Mukuro open the letter carefully unfold the letter and he immediately recognize Daemon's elegant handwriting. His eyes never left the letter and kept reading.

_To my Beloved Mist,_

_I apologised for leaving you like this. I just wanted to say I love you even if you have not loved me__. I don`t care. I will continue loving you for all eternity. My beloved mist, when I`am back I`ll tell you everything…..so will you wait for me?_

_From the image of a stranger walking by,_

_ From the leaf that rides the wind and mournfully dance. _

_From the air in the evening that brushes my face, _

_Everything I heard,I see,I feel,you are there._

_Inside the glass drinking cup that I unconciously pick up,_

_Inside the mirror that I look to see my self._

_Inside the songs that gently sits on my ears,_

_ You were there._

_Yours truly,_

_ Daemon Spade._

Mukuro stare at the letter for some time, smiling by himself he said "It's too late now. But I love you, you know it." He whispered, trying to hide the bitterness he that he felt.

* * *

><p>Subject : I'am OK<p>

From : mukuroillusionist

To : giottovongolaprimo

Vongola Primo,

I have read the letter that Daemon gave me or you sent it, either way. It is fine, looks like he had something on his mind. Well, I need to cook dinner now.

Mukuro Rokudo

* * *

><p>4 years later Mukuro had broke up with Chrome and things didn't went well with them. There was no more passion, but the break up isn't that bad. Just a few words and they were over. Mukuro was glad that Chrome had somehow managed to love another man. They were engaged and planning on getting married on June next year. And as for him, he still waiting. Keeping his promise, waiting for his beloved mist to return.<p>

* * *

><p>Mukuro was laying on the sofa as the autumn breeze blew on his face slowly from the wide open glass sliding door, looking at his autumn colour lawn where the breeze had sweep the gold colour leaf causing the leaf to twirl elegantly, reminding him of Daemon's word. He slowly close his eyes and slowly whisper it ;<p>

_From the image of a stranger walking by_

_From the leaf that rides the wind and mournfully dance_

_From the air in the evening that brushes my face _

_Everything I heard,I see,I feel,you are there..._

"Daemon I miss you, I love you..." he said painfully. Suddenly a familiar face that he missed appeared and looked down on him. The face bent down and kiss his lips. "_Nufufu, I miss you too, Mukuro." _Daemon smiled at him. "Dae-"Mukuro began only to be silenced by Daemon who placed his finger on Mukuro's lips.

_"How about we continue our talk with a bit more passion behind the bedroom door_?"Daemon whispered at Mukuro's ear who was blushing as red as a ripen tomato. He can only nod and blush even more as Daemon lead him to his bedroom. He was certain his back and throat will be sore tomorrow, but he didn't mind.

As long as it was Daemon, he don't mind, even if it was his illusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Haah..so how was it? Remember to review. Ah, and the lines that Daemon gave to Mukuro was from a song called Nell-Time spent walking throught memories. :) Review!**


End file.
